<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Weatherboy - CTH by califl0wer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996048">Weatherboy - CTH</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/califl0wer/pseuds/califl0wer'>califl0wer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>5 Seconds of Summer (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Lot of Vine References, And they were... roommates, Calum Hood and Reader are Roommates, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Excuse the occasional grammatical errors...English is my second language, F/M, Frat Boy Calum, Frat Boy Calum Hood, Fratboy!Cal, Friends to Lovers, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Roommates, Roommates to lovers, and with a lot I do mean a LOT!!, vine references</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:00:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/califl0wer/pseuds/califl0wer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A four-part series of a year in the life of our beloved Calum Hood and his roommate. Featuring a LOT of vine references.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Calum Hood &amp; Reader, Calum Hood &amp; You, Calum Hood/You, calum hood/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Part one of a 4 part series: a year in the life of Calum and his roommate. </p><p>Starting the semester and this first chapter in the fall, when the relationship between reader and Calum changes over the mutual love for classic Vine quotes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Shouldn't you be studying?" You looked up from your phone when you heard your dorm mate's husky voice. "Piss off frat." You huffed and you returned your gaze back at your screen. "I didn't know you participated in these kinds of events, Gilmore, especially a carwash. I like it. Will we be seeing you on top of our cars soon?" Calum laughed when you rolled your eyes at the nickname Calum gave you when the two of you met for the first time. </p><p>               You had moved in a week before classes started, Calum arrived on the final moving day, the Friday before the start of the year. He threw his stuff in his room and tried to introduce himself, the cool and popular frat boy, to his new roommate, a girl with her hair bundled up in two messy braids and surrounded with empty to-go coffee cups. You were already studying when he first entered the shared living room. In the background, an episode of Gilmore Girls was playing. “It’s white noise for me.” You explained when he asked why the television was on but you weren’t really watching it. “It helps me study.” You shrugged and re-focused on your schoolwork. “My name Calum by the way, if you were interested.” He sighed and that was that. </p><p>The two of you would exchange some greetings when you ran into each other in the dorm but you would completely ignore each other on campus. A few weekends in, Calum walked into the living room again, all dressed up for the first frat party of the year. You were watching Gilmore Girls, again, and drinking coffee, again. “Well Gilmore,” Calum started, “are you going to be a buzzkill and watch this show the whole evening or are you going to be fun and come to this party with me?” “What do you think, frat boy.” You responded lazily and paused the show. Calum lifted one eyebrow, a cocky expression appearing on his face. A deep sigh escaped your lips. “You know what. You just go your way, I’ll go mine. Ok?” Calum shrugged. “Okay.” “And you know, if we’re ever meant to be friends, which I doubt, I’ll meet you there. Now, let me watch my show in peace, and please don’t be too loud when you come barging in with some blonde sorority chick?” The boy laughed, shook his head, and nodded in agreement. “Sure Gilmore, whatever you want.”</p><p>“Wait…” Calum says, “Don’t tell me you’re actually in a sorority and you’re not some weird study girl who goes to college only to get a diploma?” “I am not.” You answered annoyed, “I’m only doing this because a friend needed some extra hands.” Calum chuckled. “So, what do you want, frat boy?” You asked, finally putting away your phone. “I want what everybody wants,” he shrugged, “I want to have my car washed by one of those sexy sorority girls.” You rolled your eyes and accepted the money Calum gave you, in exchange for a carwash ticket. “You can leave your car there,” you explained to him, pointing to the parking space on your left side. “Some of those sexy sorority girls will be there any minute.” Calum took the ticket from your hands, his fingertips brushing against the palm of your hands. The touch felt hot against your skin, making you pull your hand back as fast as possible. Calum didn’t seem to notice your reaction to the touch, as he tucked away the little paper in his shorts, before jogging back to his friends.</p><p>"Oof, it's hot out today." The voice of Calum seemed to haunt you today. “Did not expect to see you on top of a car. How’s the weather up there Roomie?" You sighed, rolled your eyes, and looked down into Calum's dark brown eyes. "Wouldn't you like to know, weather boy." You said with a sarcastic tone and lifted your eyebrows awaiting a snarky comment from the brown-haired boy. Calum chuckled, shook his head, and pushed his friends towards the other cars. "C'mon mates, let's see if our cars are not dented and let vine girl here do her job." He and his friends walked away to a new victim to annoy. You shook your head, kind of confused that Calum didn't bite back and you finished washing the car. <br/>“You’re SO owning me one.” You hissed at your friend when you attempted to get all the soap off of your clothes. “Of course,” your friend laughed, “I’ll buy you all the coffee and carrot cake you want, okay?” A genuine smile appeared on your face when you embraced your friend. “Yes, I’d like that very much.” “Now?” “Now, please.”</p><p>++<br/>The first few weeks of university flew by and before you knew it Halloween was coming up. You and Calum were on relatively speaking terms after the carwash conversation and were actually able to have some sort of conversation. You would talk about some of the classes you were taking, the food you wanted to order, asking if the other person would also like some tacos, and there was even some small talk about the possibility of hosting one of many Halloween parties on campus. "The fuck is all this?" Calum asked when entering the dorm room after a long day of lectures and studying. "It's frikking bats." You responded, proudly looking at your Halloween decorations. "I love Halloween.” Calum chuckled, hearing you use one of his favorite vines. “I love that vine.” You turned around with such speed you needed to reach for the couch to steady yourself. “You? Love vines?” You asked excitingly. <br/>“Um yeah. Of course, I do. I’m not some crazy person who doesn’t know the world's greatest comedy alive?!”<br/>“I’m starting to like you more and more, weather boy.” <br/>“You’re not so bad yourself, Gilmore.” </p><p>++<br/>The Halloween party was a success. Not only because everybody showed up and the campus police had to shut it down but also because you and Calum finally understood each other and were developing an actual friendship. The two of you would hang out on campus and would go out for lunch together every other Saturday. When you arrived at your favorite coffee house, ordered your favorite breakfast, you would sit down on the faded, brown leather couches overlooking the campus. “God I really needed this coffee.” You sighed when you took your first sip. “These tests and papers are kicking my ass.” Calum patted on your head to let you know he felt for you and took a bite of his chocolate chip pancakes. “Just two more weeks and it’s Christmas break. We’re almost there, Gilmore.” You nodded and nuzzled yourself on the big couch, watching the people walking outside and waiting at the register.</p><p>“It’s so weird seeing that girl with that guy. They totally don’t fit together.” You felt the eyes of the two blonde sorority girls, standing near the register, burning on your skin. You tapped Calum on his leg, trying to get his attention. “Girls are talking about us again.” You whispered and took another sip of your cappuccino. Calum shrugged and patted your leg. “So what if they’re talking. I don’t really care. I’d rather sit here with you and be talked about, than stand there with those two blondes and being talked about.” A smile crept on your face and you tried to ignore the two girls talking about you.</p><p>“You know what I heard tho.” “What?” “They are roommates.”<br/>“Mah god, they are roommates.” The two of you mumbled in sync.</p><p>++<br/>It was a typical Saturday night on campus, everybody either went out or went on dates. When Calum finally emerges from the bathroom after taking an hour to get himself ready he puts up a little fashion show for you. “And?” Calum asked, attempting to impersonate runway models. “Don’t I look dapper.” You looked up from your book and checked Calum out. He’s wearing his white button-up shirt, which hugs his arms perfectly, a classic pair of black jeans and some black loafers. You slowly bit your lip when you looked into the boy's brown eyes. “Yes…” you said softly. The boy smiled back and walked towards the door to get his coat and stole one last glance in the mirror. “Well, I’ll be seeing you tomorrow. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Calum joked and he looked at you, all tucked in under your favorite blanket on your favorite lazy chair. For a second Calum doubted if he should leave. For a second he wondered what it would be like to just stay here and maybe cuddle with you under the big pile of blankets, watching your favorite series and having you falling asleep against his chest. The thoughts got rudely interrupted by your sweet voice.</p><p>“Bye Calum!” You shooed and you gave him a small wave. "And remember.” You said quickly when Calum opened the door. Calum looked at you hopefully, hoping you would ask him to come home early, asking him not to leave, but you didn’t seem to notice the change in his eyes when you continued your sentence. "Nobody will ever be able to hate you more than you already hate yourself.” And with that remark, your attention went back to the book you were holding in your hand. Calum closed the door leaving you behind with a soft sigh, failing to see you wiping away a single tear. </p><p>With the sound of the closing door, you threw your book away in frustration and buried your face in Calum’s green hoodie you used as an extra pillow. Sniffing the familiar scent of your roommate you thought back to a few weeks ago. Ever since the Halloween party, something had shifted in the friendship between the two of you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. winter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Part two of a 4 part series: a year in the life of Calum and his roommate.</p><p>After their bonding over their successful Halloween party, things start to heat up between the both of them...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's nearly 12 am when Calum finally walked into the living room, wearing only his pajama trousers, with a big grin on his face. You took a quick glance at his torso as he stretched with a soft yawn and plumped next to you on the couch. Your cheeks turn a soft pink when you feel the warmth radiating off of his body. His familiar scent greeting your nostrils, making you want to nuzzle your face in his neck and never leave. It took you some willpower to not go right ahead and press your lips on his, letting your fingers run through his hair. Your thoughts get interrupted by Calum’s sleepy voice.</p><p>"God, Gilmore. Is there ANYthing better than pussy?” You let out a big sigh, put down your book, and looked your brown-haired friend in his eyes. "A really good book." You tried to keep a stern and serious face but the moment Calum recognized the words, his face lit up and he started to laugh, causing you to fail in keeping your stern look. “God, woman. Do you ever, not, speak in vine references?” You shook your head and laughed, quickly patted Calum’s leg, and continued reading your book as Calum turned on the tv. Both of you enjoying each other's company and your Saturday morning.</p><p>++<br/>When you walked in your living room after a long day of studying and hoping for some peace and quiet, you stumbled upon your roommate and some random girl making out on your couch. The very couch you wanted to claim for the rest of the night to watch Gilmore Girls and eat pizza. You growled and dropped your heavy book bag, startling the two lovebirds. </p><p>“Fuck.. this shit. I’m out.” You huffed angrily and stormed out of the apartment, tears started to form in your eyes.</p><p>“Hey! Babe, wait up!” Calum yelled as he ran after you, getting a hold of your wrist, making you stop in your tracks. “I’m sorry,” he breathed, “I didn’t know you would be home so soon.” He apologized softly, tugging your arm to try and get you to turn around. You blinked furiously, trying to get your eyes back to normal before facing your roommate. Apparently, you didn’t quite succeed because when Calum got a good look at your face, his eyebrows knotted and a sad expression showed in his eyes.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” He whispered softly, cupping your face, his eyes tried to meet yours. “Nothing.” You said flatly, trying to avoid looking into his eyes. “Look at me,” Calum demanded, holding your face a little bit tighter, and you had no choice but to finally meet his gaze. Tears formed in your eyes when you thought back at the moment you saw him sitting there, with another strange girl. </p><p>“Hey…” his voice was soft in your eyes, making you tear up even more. “Talk to me, petal.” You shook your head, clearly not wanting to talk about what made you tear up. “Just,” you spoke softly, barely audible. “Just leave me alone, Calum.” You tried to pry loose from his grab, he let you. “Just, you have a guest to entertain. I’ll be fine.” Calum opened his mouth to say something in return but you just shook your head, turned on the back of your heels, and walked away from your roommate. Leaving him speechless and confused. He couldn’t really figure out what he had done to make you feel sad. </p><p>As badly as he wanted to follow you, pull you close and comfort you, he knew you didn’t. So he left, walked back to the apartment, only to find the blonde girl he didn’t know the name of waiting for him, wearing a very short dress, leaving nothing to the imagination. Trying to get the image of you crying out of his head, he took off his shirt and guided the blonde to his bedroom. When the girl finally left the apartment, he was regretting the decision to take the girl back to your apartment in the first place. She had only been a distraction, to get his feelings out of the way, knowing they’d probably stay unrequited. Something that had obviously failed when he saw your face again the morning after.</p><p>As a few days go by, the two of you haven’t really spoken a word about what happened. You kinda went back to how things were, just having fun as friends and nothing more, really. All though, you noticed, there clearly were less girls staying over in the apartment than before.</p><p>++<br/>*Please, help, this girl just won’t LEAVE!* </p><p>Calum texted you, your grunt muffled by your cushion. You have been lying awake all night, partly because of the noise Calum made when he came home drunk, again, with some random girl, again. Partly because you’ve been crying in your bed all night, thinking about Calum. About the other girl now laying in his bed, probably nuzzled against his broad chest, sulking up his fragrance, feeling his soft touch all over her body. Obviously, the feelings you had for your roommate never really faded away since the last time you saw Calum together with a girl.</p><p>Your phone buzzed again, an awkward, pouty faced selfie lit up your screen, a text reading ‘pretty please’ arriving soon after. You huffed in annoyance as you stood up, bitter thoughts that he only needed you when you needed to scare away some chick, swirled around in your brain. With your sweatpants in your hands, you looked in the mirror, hanging on your bedroom door. Looking at your reflection, you saw yourself standing there, your legs bare and your ass barely covered up by one of Calums t-shirts you snatched out of the fresh laundry a few weeks ago. </p><p>A devilish smile appeared on your face, thinking about how Calum’s face would change if you were to walk into his room, barely covered, wearing his favorite shirt. You threw your sweats back on your bed and decided to change your casual underwear to some lacey panties. “Go big or go home, Gilmore,” you whispered to yourself as you took one last glance in the mirror.</p><p>"I didn’t get no sleep ‘cause of y’all! You’re never getting sleep ‘cause of me!” You yelled, barging into the Calum room, beating on some pans, startling your roommate, and the girl laying next to him. “The fuck…” Calum starts but quickly trailed off when he sees you wearing his old Led Zeppelin tee. His eyes traveled up and down your body, lingering, maybe too long, on your exposed ass when you raised your arms to bang on the pans. He never really noticed your bare legs, the way your body looked, hidden away under his t-shirt. His… t-shirt. He slowly licked his lips at the thought of you wearing more, and less, of what’s actually his.</p><p>“What the fuck?!” A shriek next to him made Calum peel his eyes away from your ass, looking at the girl next to him. “Aren’t you going to do something about this?!” The blonde girl screamed, frantically pointing at your crazy roommate. He shrugged, the girl exclaimed some profanity and quickly got up, gathered her stuff and ran out of the apartment. </p><p>“Good one..” Calum breathed shakily, still checking you out. You gave him a weak smile, dropped the pans on his bed, and walked out of his room, giving a little bit more sway in the way you walked than you did before. </p><p>“Damn Gilmore,” Calum whispered as you closed the door to your own bedroom, “damn, you look good in my shirt.”</p><p>++<br/>It’s the first time you came along to a frat party together with Calum. When you entered the big, white fraternity house, you immediately spotted the heads of Calums friends and eventually also Calum’s brown curls. You greeted them with a shy smile, gave Calum a tight hug, and looked around you, watching the boys and girls dancing on tables and playing games like beer pong. </p><p>“Just, grow a fucking pair dude and talk to her.” You heard Calum tell someone. You shifted your attention back to your roommate’s friends and saw that he was talking to Kyle. “What the fuck is up Kyle..” Calum stated jokingly, making you smile. Kyle said something you couldn’t quite understand, but joined Calum anyway. </p><p>“No what did you say, what the fuck dude.” Calum started laughing and joined you in yelling the last line. “Step the fuck up KYLE!!” The boy shook his head at the sight of the two on you and mumbled something like, “you really are perfect for each other,” as he stumbled away, getting another drink before stepping up to the girl they were talking about.</p><p>“Well,” you laughed and took a sip of the drink Calum just made you, “the pep talk worked. Look!” You pointed at the couple, now kissing against the stairwell. “Of course it worked, doll.” Calum slurred, he took another gulp of his beer as he casually slung his arm around your shoulder and pulled you close. The heath crept up your neck and cheeks as Calum casually brushed his lips against your ears, slowly swaying his hips against yours on the rhythm of the music. </p><p>Roses pumped out of the many speakers surrounding the two of you, empty bottles of beers were scattered around the room, people danced on tabletops and you never wanted to leave the arms of your roommate. A new red cup got pushed in your hands by Calum, him still holding you close as the song transitioned to Filthy by Justin Timberlake. Calums laugh ringed in your ears as he recognized the tune and quickly turned you around so the two of you were dancing face to face. </p><p>He quickly downed his beer, you’ve lost count how many had been drinking. He began dancing in robot-like movements, quickly changing to sexier dance moves as the song progressed. “All my haters gon' say it's fake. I guess I got my swagger back.” A devilish grin appeared on his face. “I said, put your filthy hands all over me.” His index finger beckoned you to come closer. “Baby, don't you mind if I do. Exactly what you like times two. Got me singin', ooh, ooh’.” His lips found your earlobes again, the words gave you goosebumps everywhere on your body.</p><p>As the music swelled, the alcohol took more control of your body and you found yourself grinding with Calum. His hands lay on your exposed hips and his face was buried in your hair, your mind wandered to the things that could happen if the two of you were to continue dancing like this. Your left hand met his neck, your fingers intertwined with his hair, your right hand swayed with you to the music. The two of you danced like you didn’t have a care in the world, the two of you completely living in the moment.</p><p>The filthy song changed into Kill The Lights and the moment the two of you had, stopped as quickly as it started. A lot of whoo’s echoed in the packed living room as Calum’s friends joined you again, holding new, freshly made drinks. You quickly stepped back, letting go of the man’s neck and accepted the drink. The vodka slightly burned your throat as you gulped it down, trying to drown out what just happened. The alcohol made you looser, made you lose your carefully built wall to protect you against everything and everyone. The wall you build to keep the feelings you’ve been building up all these weeks, in a dark corner of your mind, trying to not give in and finally accepting that you really were falling in love with your roommate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. spring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Part three of a 4 part series: a year in the life of Calum and his roommate.</p><p>There's a lot of tension in the air between Calum and his roommate. A chapter full of mutual pining, some angst, a fight but also a little something, something the both of them were waiting for (but afraid to say out loud).</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and Calum got home drunk after the party, the tension still lingering in the air. You fumbled with your keys, Calums warm hands covered yours as he took over. The touch felt like a spark of electricity, his hands jerked almost unrecognizable, your breath hitched. You looked up at your roommate, watching his Adam's apple move as he swallowed, his tongue wetting his lips. The moment seemed to evaporate in the cool spring air when he accidentally stepped on your toes. </p><p>“Oh fuck, sorry petal.” Calum apologized quickly when he saw the shocked look on your face. Without hesitation you spoke, the sentence slurred because of the amount of alcohol you’ve been drinking this night. "Bitch you gon step on my fucking toes bitch what the fuck with them fucking cowboy boots, disgusting.” You kicked at Calum’s Doc. Martens, looking at the boy through your eyelashes. </p><p>“Oh my god,” Calum laughed, “even when you’re fucking pissed, you still manage to quote vines. That’s it, you may be the vine queen.” A smile appeared on your face as you stepped into the apartment. “Oh yeah?” You teased, slowly taking off your leather jacket, throwing the item in the direction of the couch. A cheeky grin made way for the sweet smile you showed your roommate before. </p><p>“Yeah.” Calum breathed heavy, softly closing the door behind him. His gaze was fixed on your body, watching you move through the apartment, your eyes never letting him out of your sight. “Whatchu doing?” His voice sounded husky, almost out of breath. “Nothing?” You slowly bit your lip, carefully thinking about what you wanted to do next. “It’s hot in here, don’t you think?” Your voice trembled a bit, your fingers played with the hem of your t-shirt. Calums pupils dilated when you pulled your shirt over your head, standing in the middle of the apartment in your black laced bra and your black jeans.</p><p>“Fuck,” Calum muttered under his breath. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of you, making you motivated to tease him more. “Still hot.” Your lip got caught between your teeth as your hands slowly moved towards your button. Your fingers grazed over the zipper, your gaze met Calum’s again. He licked his lips again, his fingers grazed over his chin, the stubble of his 3-day old beard scratching against his fingertips. </p><p>Suddenly, everything moved really fast. Before you knew it Calum closed the distance between the two of you, his slender fingers touching your sides, his breath hot against your forehead. The two of you were panting, your jeans slowly fell down your legs, as you moved to the couch. You found yourself positioned on his lap, your jeans discarded somewhere in the room, Calum’s lips brushed against your jaw, your throat, and your neck. Your breath hitched as he slowly started to kiss your skin, your hands intertwined with his hair and you pulled him closer. <br/>“We...shouldn’t.” Calum’s breath was heavy, his fingers still lingered on your hips, his gaze trailed from your breasts to your face, your hair hung loosely around your head, some of it tickling Calums face. Softly he pushed a few strands of your hair behind your ear, his other hand caressed your face. You leaned into his touch, you blinked lazily, partly because of the alcohol that was still very much present in your blood. Partly because you slowly started to get sleepy, your high slowly crumbling down. </p><p>His plump lips touched your collarbone, his hands found your lower back and thighs. He held you close, you wrapped your legs around his pelvis as he stood up from the couch. A weird feeling knotted in your stomach, the ashamed feeling mixed with the amount of vodka and you felt the heat rising in your body. Your mouth started to water, an indication that you could hurl anytime now. The air around you felt hot, thick and awkward. The only sounds in the apartment were coming from Calum’s soft footsteps, a creaking door, and again when Calum laid you down on your mattress. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” the whisper was barely noticeable. Your eyes fluttered open as you felt the warm body leaving yours. “Why,” your voice was croaky. The man’s body stopped in his tracks, you repeated the single word as he turned around. His face held a lot of emotions, you couldn’t really figure out if he was sad, disappointed, tired, or all of them. “Why, what?” He asked, his hand grabbed your desk chair, his arm supported his weight. “Why didn’t you want to fuck me,” you whispered, your eyes not leaving his. </p><p>Calums eyebrows furrowed and he shook his head, clearly not wanting to answer your question. “You’re drunk.” It was more of a statement than a question. He shifted his weight and took another glance at you, your eyes were half-closed, your fringe was still sticking against your forehead, your mascara was a little run down, your red lipstick barely visible anymore. “Why,” you asked again, in a rather demanding tone. “I’m not gonna answer that question, Gilmore. Get some sleep.” </p><p>“Don’t you care about me?” The question was soft, your lips trembled, you looked down at your hands, scared to look Calum in his eyes. The man sighed and walked back towards you. The bed dented slightly when he sat down next to you, his hand softly caressed yours. “I do care about you, petal. You’re the most important person to me.” You still didn’t want to look at him. He sighed again and with that, he stood up and left your bedroom, closing your door behind him.</p><p>++<br/>“Hey!” The heavy sounds of Calums boots indicated your roommate was home again, after being god knows where. You’ve been a little stand-offish towards him after this morning. He left without acknowledging you, he just grabbed his book bag and left for the day. Not bothering replying to your text, not bothering asking you how you were feeling, asking you if you had the same horrible hangover as you did.</p><p>“Oh, hi…” you huff annoyed. “Thanks for checking in, Calum, I’m still a piece of garbage."<br/>A confused expression appeared on his face as he wondered what he did wrong. He opened his mouth to ask you what you meant but you just huffed in annoyance. He closed his lips and rolled his eyes, dropping his book bag on the kitchen, and walking towards the fridge to get himself something to drink.</p><p>“Do you have any recollection of what happened last night?” Calum mumbled, opening a bottle of coke. You grunted something as a response, causing Calum to sigh deeply. He walked out of the kitchen and plumped down on the couch. Instead of sitting down right next to you, he placed himself on the other side of the couch. You gave him a weird look and rolled your eyes, again. “Gee thanks,” you huffed as you watched him drinking his coke, “What,” he responded flatly. “Maybe I would’ve also liked some coke?” He rolled his eyes and placed the bottle on the coffee table. </p><p>“Well I couldn’t really have a decent, normal conversation with you just now, so why would I offer you something to drink if you couldn’t even offer a normal response.” His tone was angry, the biceps underneath his white shirt tensed. A scoff exited your mouth. “I’m not being decent?!” You slowly started to raise your voice, “you’re the one being a total asshole since this morning.” Calum snapped his head in your direction, his eyebrows knitted and his mouth opened to say something.</p><p>“Don’t even bother coming up with an excuse,” you spitted, “Whatever, it’s not like you actually give a single fuck about me, or how I’m doing."</p><p>Calum stopped in his tracks, "Excuse me?" "What? You fucking heard me.” You almost yelled. “Don’t pretend you give a fuck about me. You give more fucks about the girls you’ve been sleeping with than about your own fucking roommate."</p><p>“That’s not true,” his voice is soft, compared to yours. “Then tell me what’s true.” You also stood up from the couch. “I don’t even know what you feel, you never say why you mean, you never talk to me.” Tears were forming in your eyes, your head started to sting. Things started to heat up between the both of you. </p><p>“Oh yeah?! And what about you?”<br/>“What about me?” <br/>“Walking around in my clothes not wearing any pants, what’s that all about?” <br/>You huffed and crossed your arms, trying to act indifferent. “That means nothing.” <br/>“That’s bullshit Gilmore and you know it.”<br/>“Oh fuck off will you,” you shouted and that was that. That was the last straw for Calum, that’s all he could take from you right now.</p><p>++<br/>“The fuck is wrong with you?” Calum yelled, slamming his hand against his bedroom door. Of course, you jumped at the sound, you’ve never seen the brown-haired boy this distressed. “You can’t fucking keep doing this to me.” His shoulders shook, his face faced to the ground, the sudden silence rang in your ears. A small sob echoed through the apartment, that seemed smaller than before.</p><p>“When will you learn,” he heaved, he looked up and your eyes met his red, bloodshot eyes, “when will you learn...” You swallowed, looking at your hands rather than looking in Calums puffy eyes. “Fuck!” he yelled again, this time his balled fist hit his bedroom door, a small dent in the wood being evidence that he took his anger out on the door. You didn’t look up, you tried to ignore his anger, his sadness, his disappointment. You being the cause of it all, your actions and words being the reason he lashed out at you right now.</p><p>Another sad sob left Calum’s body, you heard him shuffling on the doorstep that led to his room. “When will you fucking learn, that your actions have consequences.” And with that, he closed his bedroom door, leaving you alone with your thoughts. Your vision slowly started to blur again, you realized you started crying since Calum left.</p><p>“I do care about you, petal.” Calum’s voice echoed in your brain. “Just fucking accept that. You’re the most important person to me.” Your hands found your head, your nails scraped over your scalp, trying to get his voice out of his head. Fuck, you thought. The events of last night slowly returned into your brain. The sexual tension, you sitting on his lap, him ending it and putting you to bed. Him telling you that you were all he cared about. That’s why he was mad at you, that’s why he flipped and said that your actions have consequences. You grunted and as you plumped down on the couch, you buried your face in Calum’s hoodie that laid next to you, trying to think where it all went wrong. After a while, you moved from the couch, grabbed the green empathy hoodie you’ve been holding on to, and shuffled to your bedroom.</p><p>++<br/>It’s been a few hours since your fight with Calum, your first fight with Calum since you both moved into this apartment. It hurt, your heart ached, your head throbbed. You’ve been crying for some time now, trying to understand what just happened. </p><p>Somewhere between thinking about the fight and thinking about how good Calum had looked while saying all these things, you’ve drifted off. Only to wake up again when you head the creaking sound of your bedroom door opening.</p><p>“Do you want anything from McDonalds?” Calum peeked his head around your bedroom door. It took you a while to reply. Not knowing what to say, not knowing how to behave. You opened one eye and looked at the man behind the door. An apologetic smile on his face. </p><p>“Chicken strips.” You mumbled, trying to hold back a yawn and furrowing your brows because of your horrible headache. “Fuck your chicken strips,” Calum whispered under his breath and flashed you a smile. You smiled back, knowing everything would be alright again, knowing everything was alright again. </p><p>“You okay?” His voice was still soft and thick, the anger had disappeared from his voice but the sadness was still noticeable. You slowly shook your head, your cushion making it a little bit hard to move, but Calum understood. “Headache,” you mumbled, as you closed your eyes again. The light hurt your eyes, causing your headache to throb again. “Ok babe, I’ll get you some chicken strips. I hope it’ll make you feel better. Be right back!” His face left the door frame. </p><p>A few seconds later, you felt his soft lips on your forehead before you drifted off again, fighting this headache. "Love you," Calum whispered in your hair before he left your room, a little while later you heard the front door close softly. </p><p>A soft smile appeared on your lips, your headache seemed to ease up a little. Even with everything you did, everything you said to him, he loved you. And that’s all that mattered at this moment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. summer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The finale of a 4 part series: a year in the life of Calum and his roommate. </p><p>Some fluff to end this four-part series!! </p><p>And they were roommates .... My god, they were roommates.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Gilmore, why are you drinking so much coffee?” Calum laughed when he walked into your room. Your hair was a mess, coffee cups were scattered on the floor, your curtains were blocking out the sunbeams, and you were hunched over your desk, reading some of your notes.</p><p>“Drop your shoulders,” Calum said as he walked up to you. You did as he asked and soon enough you felt his warm hand on your neck. Softly caressing your skin, massaging your muscles. He softly placed his fingertips on the back of your neck, at the point where your neck and shoulders meet. The small circle movements his fingers made, made you close your eyes, relax your posture and lean into his touch. “Finals stress?” His voice was soft and warm, the combination of his voice and the way his hands moved on your shoulders gave you goosebumps. A soft hum left your mouth, followed by a moan when his fingers found the perfect spot. Calums laugh filled the room, you replied with a soft growl. “You like that, petal?” He snickered. “Oh shut up, frat boy.” Your voice trailed off again, when Calums fingertips found another knot, he pressed firmly into your skin and made some circular movements before releasing the hold, caressing the red skin after. </p><p>“Better?” He asked as his fingertips moved up your neck and into your hair, softly massaging your scalp. “Yes,” you breathed softly as you opened your eyes again, “thank you, Cal.” “No worries love,” his lips found his way to the top of your head and gave you a small kiss, you felt your cheeks burn up at the touch. You still hadn’t forgotten what happened a few weeks back, him telling you he loved you when he thought you were asleep. His soft touches the days after your fight and the way his behavior changed a bit. </p><p>“You should really stop drinking so much coffee.” He said after a moment of comfortable silence, his fingers had moved from your scalp to your temples in the meantime. “This really can’t be good for your health.” “It’s not that much,” you objected as you got up from your chair. </p><p>“Not much?!” Calum exclaimed, “there are like 19 cups of coffee scattered around you…”<br/>“So?” you cocked one eyebrow, a cheeky grin spread across your face. <br/>“Why, better yet, how did you get this many cups in the first place? I haven’t seen you move in or out of the apartment for days.”<br/>“First of all,” you hopped on your desk and you looked at Calum in anticipation, wondering how he would react to what you were about to say, “Mind yo business, DAVID!” <br/>For a moment it seemed like Calum had no idea what you were talking about. But, as soon as he understood yet another vine reference he shook his head and threw an empty cup at your head. “Can you ever, just, give me a normal answer instead of a vine reference?”<br/>“No can do, babydoll.” You laughed and you put the empty cup in the trashcan next to your desk. “But one can try, these cups are from this week. I was simply too lazy to clean them.” </p><p>Calum shook his head again, and walked up to you, moving your legs apart to stand between them. His hands found its place beside your thighs as he leaned against your desk. “You’re forgiven,” his breath was hot on your face, your breath hitched as your eyes trailed to his plump lips. Waiting and hoping his would finally meet yours. Your lips parted slightly in anticipation, you looked up again and found brown eyes staring down at you. </p><p>For a moment it seemed like it would finally happen. Calums head seemed to move closer, his gaze fixated on your lips, his cheeks were flushed. You felt the warmth of his body radiate on yours, his breath touched your cheeks the second he breathed out. As you closed your eyes, waiting for what could be happening any moment now, the moment got rudely interrupted by some banging sounds on the door. </p><p>Calum jerked away, his face red as he mumbled a short apology and walked out of your room. Answering the door to his friends, leaving you confused and flustered on your desk. Wondering what just really happened. </p><p>++<br/>It's the first Friday of the month and that could only mean one thing: movie night. It’s been a tradition for a few months now. The two of you wanted to have at least one moment in the month of quality time. A night with no interruptions of friends, work, or school. The two of you wouldn’t admit it to each other but these nights were the most important dates in the month. The way your friendship had evolved from not being in the same room with each other to him falling asleep on your lap, was quite special. You still couldn’t really understand how your feelings had shifted from hating him to loving him in such a short period of time. </p><p>The same goes for Calum, he grew very fond of you these past few months. He thought this protective feeling over you, this flutter in his stomach every time he saw you was just purely platonic, just something he thought was because of your friendship. But ever since the party at Kyle’s, the dancing and that steamy moment after, something had changed in the dynamic between the two of you. Calum saw you in a different light, he noticed the small things you did when you were tired or hungry. He recognized and understood the different sounds you made when you were eating or studying. He knew what you needed before you even knew you needed it. He knew that he loved you when he couldn’t stay mad at you for anything. What he didn’t know was how he was supposed to handle all these feelings. Whether or not you thought of him that way, if that night was just because you were drunk or if you really wanted something more.</p><p>Calum quickly shook his head, trying to drown out his thoughts as the two of you stepped inside the local movie rental store. As per usual, the two of you couldn’t decide on what movie you were gonna watch from the small DVD collection you brought with you from home.</p><p>You searched for Calum’s brown curls, and when his eyes met yours, you walked back to him with a big smile on your face. “Guess what,” you said, hiding a horror movie behind your back. “What?” Calum asked with an entertained smile on his face. </p><p>“I brought you Myrrh..” You started as you slowly showed Calum the movie you picked. “Murder!!!” You said, a little bit too loud. Calum pupils dilated and his smile turned into a big grin. “Judas!!” The two of you started to laugh and Calum threw his arm around your shoulder, pulling you close. “Please tell me you didn’t pick Scream again?!” He asked with a soft sigh, looking at the DVD in your hands. “It’s iconic, Calum.” You stated and you nudged him with your shoulder. “Please?” you asked, looking at the boy with your big puppy eyes. A smile lit up Calum’s face as he looked down at you, he always adored the way you looked when you really, really wanted something. You pouted more, as Calum acted like he needed to think about it. The both of you knew that he’d say yes anyway, he couldn’t say no to that face and you knew it.</p><p>“Fine,” he sighed and you did a little victory dance, while still making sure you wouldn’t lose his touch. “But,” he continued, you looked at him in confusion, “you have to promise, we will be watching The Shining next, okay?” <br/>“Okay, I promise. Can we get our snacks now?”<br/>“Of course love, let’s go.” Calum pulled you a little close as the two of you walked to the register.</p><p>++<br/>“Put that away I’m not buying you all that meth,” Calum exclaimed as you grabbed another packet of red vines. “We already have a packet, three different kinds of M&amp;Ms, your beloved animal crackers, chips ánd the mini eggs at home.” Being as stubborn as you are, you threw it in the cart anyway, but it bounces off and hits Calum in his face. The man stopped dead in his tracks, looking at you in shock. You softly giggled and hid your face behind your hands. </p><p>“Try me, bitch,” Calum said, as he put his hand on his hips. You peeked through your fingers and looked at your roommate, still looking at you with a questioning look in his eyes. “I’m sorry Cal,” you squeaked softly and hid behind your hands again, waiting in anticipation as to what would be happening next. Before you knew it you were swooped off of your feet as Calum flung you on his shoulders. “You better be,” his laugh vibrated through your body as he continued walking through the grocery store with you on his shoulder.</p><p>“Put!” You smacked his ass, “me!” smacked him again, “down!” and again. Your head was slowly turning red, you didn’t know if it was because you were upside down for a few seconds or because people could see you hanging upside down or because you had a perfect view of his ass. And come to think of it, he had a perfect view as well. Your face felt like it was burning up, thinking about what Calum could be looking at right now. Not knowing he would fling you over your shoulder, you decided to just put on some gym leggings. </p><p>The kind of leggings where your ass would look good if you would casually walk around the campus or when you were at home. The leggings you would purposely put on when you knew Calum would be home, knowing he would stare at your ass, as he did every time you wore the pants. The kind of leggings that would be showing your ass real good, now you bent over next to your roommates face. Fuck. </p><p>“Why would I,” Calum laughed as he walked towards the alcohol aisle, “got a pretty nice view.” And with that, he smacked you on your ass. “Calum!” you exclaimed and you started to hit him back. His laughter again vibrated through your body, making your tummy twist and your head red again. You had to stop a moan in your throat as he proceeded to slap you again. “Stop…” you wined, starting to wiggle, trying to get out of his hold. “As if you minded it,” Calum whispered, barely noticeable but you did catch the words he said, as he put you down, his dark brown eyes looking deep into yours. Again: Fuck.</p><p>++<br/>“Aah! Stop, Calum, I could’ve dropped my croissant!!" You screamed when he came up behind you, startling you as you were about to grab something to eat for the both of you. The two of you finally got round to watching The Shining and you didn’t really want to admit it, being a self-proclaimed Horror-Queen, it creeped the crap out of you. The whole vibe just made you wanna curl up into Calum’s arms and close your eyes, trying to drown out the bloody elevator scene that was now burned into your brain.</p><p>“See!” Calum exclaimed proudly, “told you it would scare the crap out of you!” “Umm,” you objected, “You, sir, scared the crap out of me by creeping up on me. That movie doesn’t scare me in the slightest.” You crossed your arms and looked at Calum from underneath your eyelashes. “You’re such a liar,” Calum teased and he took over the plate with croissants the two of you got this morning. “Come,” he tugged your arm signaling you to get back to the couch, “we still have one hour and thirty minuted to go.” He tugged your arm again and you finally gave in, following the man wearing your favorite green hoodie to the couch. </p><p>He plumped down in his favorite spot, leaned against the sagged armrest, and held his other arm in the air, waiting for you to snuggle up against his side, as you always did when you two watched a movie. “I’ll protect you against the evil twins, petal,” he whispered in your hair as he pressed the play button again. “Thank you,” you murmured against his arm, pulling it toward you, cuddling it. </p><p>As the movie progressed you couldn’t act like the movie didn’t freak you out and you found yourself hiding behind Calum’s arms when Johnny was chopping up the bathroom door. Calums thumb softly caressed your cheek, as his other hand found his way towards your thigh. As the tension in the movie grew, you tried to hide even more, eventually grabbing Calum's hand and putting his face against his side. “Please turn it off, I yield. It really freaks me out,” you mumbled against his chest and you felt the man trying to grab the remote, not wanting to move you from your spot.</p><p>“‘M sorry love,” he whispered and planted a small, reassuring kiss in your hair, as he continued to hold you. “I’m not gonna believe I’m saying this but,” you stared, slowly moving your head so you could look Calum in his eyes, “please, stay with me? I really, really hate those twins.” A soft smile appeared on his face and he nodded, softly putting a loose strand of hair behind your ear. “Of course dear, I’ll stay with you ‘till morning if you want me to.” “Please.” A small yawn escaped your lips as you nuzzled closer to your roommate. “Let’s go then,” he whispered as he grabbed your legs again, holding you close as he walked to his room. </p><p>A feeling of deja-vu overcame the both of you, the same thing happened a few weeks ago. The same movements but a whole other situation. This time, there wasn’t any alcohol involved, there wasn’t any sexual tension or awkward rejection between the two of you. This time, there only was love, love between two humans who didn’t know one another was madly in love with them.</p><p>++<br/>You got home after a day in the sun and of course; your whole body was as red as a fucking lobster. When Calum helped you apply aloe vera to cool the burn, you took a quick glance in the mirror and said, “You know, I still love myself. Even though I look like a burnt chicken nugget, I still love myself.” Of course, Calum’s response was as expected. A soft laugh, following with a shaking head and a mutter along the lines of “you really are something else, aren’t you.”</p><p>Your eyes met in the reflection of the mirror, a warm smile plastered on Calum’s face as he looked at you in full adoration. “What?” you asked with a curious look on your face. “Nothing,” Calum muttered, trying to discard his feelings and the way he looked at you. </p><p>“Speak up,” you said in a rather demanding tone, “I see you’re thinking. Speak.” A soft sigh left Calum’s mouth and he stopped massaging the aloe vera on your back. His fingers found his way back to your shoulders and rested there. “It’s just…” he started and trailed off quickly. His lips rolled between his teeth, he averted his gaze, looking at the bottles of shampoo in the shower, trying to avoid your stare.</p><p>You quickly turned around and put your index finger under the man’s chin, making him turn his face and looking back into your eyes. “Speak,” you spoke softly, your hand now caressing his cheek.</p><p>The air around you was different this time, almost like it was when the two of you were standing in your bedroom a few weeks ago. The moment after he massaged your neck. The air was full of anticipation. Would they finally be able to continue the thing they were about to do when it got so rudely interrupted?</p><p>“You just…” A small sigh made Calum pause, he leaned in into your hand, grabbing it and pulling it to his mouth. He started to kiss your fingertips, the palm of your hands, slowly making his way down to your wrist and underarm. “Calum,” your breath hitched as he moved along your arm. “Shh,” he whispered as he stepped closer, pushing you against the sink.</p><p>His lips made his way to your upper arm, your shoulder, and your collarbone. He left soft, wet marks up and down your neck, softly biting on your earlobe, making you moan softly, your eyes flutter closed. “You just looked really, really fucking beautiful.” </p><p>“When,” your voice was only a breath, barely audible. “Just now,” he replied, giving you soft kisses along your hairline and neck, “when you were on top of a car at the beginning of the year,” his lips moved back to your earlobe, his hands grabbed your thighs and lifted you up on the sink. “When you were all dressed up for the Halloween party,” his lips now found your jawline, “when I went on that horrible date in the fall, when you told me ‘nobody will ever be able to hate you more than you already hate yourself’,” another kiss on your jawline, “when you were wearing my fucking shirt and those laced panties.” </p><p>His fingers found your thighs again, slowly creeping up from your knees to your hips, “when you were dancing with me at Kyle’s party,” a soft moan escaped your lips as his fingers found your hips, his thumbs finding his way under your shirt, stroking your skin, “fuck, when you stood in the hallway, wearing only that damned skinny jeans and that bra.” He slowly bit your neck, sucking on the skin behind your ear. “Or when you were on top of me, fuck,” he growled, thrusting his hips against your thighs, you felt his bugle through his jogging shorts, pressing against your skin. </p><p>“Also, you looked so good wearing those black leggings in the story the other day.” His lips had now left your neck, leaving a red mark on your skin. His dark brown eyes peered into yours. “You looked so fucking good, bent over my shoulder like that.” He slowly licked his lips, his hands still caressed your hips. </p><p>“But I liked it the best when you were all cuddled up to me the other night when watching The Shining. Or when you laid in bed after our fight. Those two moments changed everything for me.” You slowly swallowed and your gaze trailed down to Calum’s parted lips. This was it, this was the moment the two of you were waiting for all these months. You closed your eyes and waited in anticipation, waiting for the man to close the gap between the two of you.</p><p>And he did, he finally fucking did it.</p><p>As Calum’s lips left your now swollen lips, the both of you sighed. “And they were roommates.."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>